Lost but not forgotten
by Lexa2
Summary: When Logan accidentally locates one of Max's long last sisters, the girl comes to visit and ends up finding more than just a sister... She finds love! (M/L no virus, A/O) **Chapter 13 now posted!**
1. Lost but not Forgotten

Title: Lost but not forgotten...  
Author: Lexa  
Summary: Logan accidentally finds one of the long lost Manticore '09 escapees, Max and Logan's   
virus had been cured the week before all of this takes place, Alec finds that he is not just a   
Manticore soldier that lives for his sarcasm but also someone who can love. Mostly Max and   
Logan stuff, some Alec and new person. (M/L, A/O)  
Rating: PG 13 (Some profanity and referring)  
Spoilers: 'Designate this'  
Discaimer: Its very obvious that I dont own Dark Angel; 1. I wouldnt have to write fanfictions   
2. I damn well wouldnt have cancelled the show 3. anybody in their right mind would know that   
I dont own cause its a big DUH!  
A/N: This story takes place after 'some assembly required' but before 'hello/goodbye' The virus   
got cured a week before this takes place. Thoughts are displayed with . I'm trying something   
new out, I wont tell you who is talking all the time but what they say will make it obvious   
and everytime its a new person talking I will skip a line. Please give me feed back if this   
theory works out. I dont know when this happenes but Alec does work at Jam Pony. When Logan   
mentions Max's birthday TECHNICALLY that is her birthday because when they aired that show   
it was October 31, so I just made the day before her birthday because they dont mention what   
day it is then. I dont go into any intimate type details like some people, but I have a good   
reason, I'M 14!!! Good enough 4 ya?  
  
~*~Lost But Not Forgotten~*~  
CHAPTER 1  
  
VICTORIA, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA.  
  
Lexa was sitting in her living room thinking, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes pale skin,   
she had a thin figure, she wore dark cloths like Max not gothic just dark. She is sitting on her bed   
writing an entry in her very personal journal   
  
SEATTLE, WASHINGTON.  
  
Max woke up with Logans arm wrapped around her, she still couldnt beleive she was here touching   
him and he wasnt going to drop dead. She looked at the clock and realized that she was already   
almost late for work, she slowly pried herself out of his arms making sure not to wake him up   
and she got up to have a shower. Before she left she left him a note that read   
  
Logan,   
Dont worry I havent ran on you,   
I have to get to work, but I'll stop by at lunch.  
  
-Max  
P.S. I'm so glad I'm cured!!!  
  
VICTORIA, BC.  
  
I found out from a friend in Seattle that no one knows who 'Eyes Only' is. But he does know   
that some guys names Logan Cale works for 'Eyes Only' and had contact with him. I found a   
Seattle phone book and decided to call up this 'Logan Cale'. "Hello" Logan answered the other   
line of the telephone   
  
"Hello, I hear that you are in contact with 'eyes only' I need to know if he is in contact   
with any transgenics from Manticore?"   
  
"What do you know about Transgenics?"  
  
"Didnt your mother ever teach you not to answer questions with a question?"  
  
"Max?"   
  
"Whos Max? Wait is she the Transgenic!" Lexa suddenly got very excited "Do you know my sister?"  
  
"Sister? Wait, are you a transgenic?" 


	2. Mysteries of her past

~*~Mysteries of her Past~*~  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Whos Max? Is she the Transgenic? Is she 452?"  
  
"Max is my girlfriend, what do you know about 452?"  
  
"Max is my SISTER! Oh my god Maxi!"  
  
"Ok, whats you name?"  
  
"LEXA! I'm 594" She almost screamed "Where do you live, I'm coming to see my big sister!"  
  
"Go to Jam Pony Messengers, and if you work for White and you hurt Max I will Hunt You Down!"  
with that he hung up the phone.  
  
SEATTLE, WASHINGTON.  
  
Logan suddenly realized that if that person worked for White than he had just given Max's   
location away and she was doomed. He quickly rushed to page her and wait for her to call back.  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER:  
  
"Max! Where have you been?"  
  
"Logan, calm down what happened it only took my 5 minutes to call, calm down and tell me whats   
wrong!"  
  
"Max, Oh my god, I think I might have just given away where you work."  
  
Max was utterly speachless  
  
"Ok, let me explain before you get the hell out of there. This woman called me and asked me if   
I knew 'eyes only' because she wanted to contact him about transgenics, then after I had asked   
her a million times what she knew, I accidentally mentioned you, just saying your first name   
and she freaked out and she asked if I knew you then she used your designation and I asked her   
what her name was and she said she was your sister and her name was Lexa-"  
  
Max cut him off "Did you say Lexa?"  
  
"Yeah Lexa, why? Dont tell me she is actually your sister and I almost gave myself a   
heartattack for nothing!"  
  
"Oh my god Logan, you found Lexa thank you so much!"  
  
"If she is your sister then how come you never mentioned her?"  
  
"We all thought she was dead! But she must be one of the twelve since we only know of what 8?"  
  
"Well good because I told her that you worked at Jam Pony and she said she was coming."   
  
"Oh my god Logan thank you SOO much! I love you." Max realized what she had said right after   
she had said it but somehow she didnt really feel like she wanted to take it back.  
  
He heard the silence on Max's side of the line "Do you want to take it back?" 


	3. Whats happening to us?

~*~Whats Happening to Us?~*~  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"I'm gonna talk to you later, Normal has become very unpatient."  
With that she hung up.  
  
Logan was feeling very uncomfortable he settled down at his   
computer and began checking the informant net.   
  
JAM PONY:  
4 HOURS LATER:  
  
Lexa walked through the doorlike hole leading to the Jam Pony Messgenger Area, she walked up   
to Normals desk.  
  
"I'm looking for Max?"  
  
From behind her she could hear Max's surprised tone of voice.  
  
"Lexa, Oh My God it is you!"  
  
Max ran up and hugged her little sister.  
  
"How you doing little sis?"  
  
"Great, how are you? I talked to your boyfriend! He sounds nice."  
  
"Yeah well I think he might break up with me now, thats why I dont want go back." she had   
started crying she sat down at a bench near her locker. "I'm sorry you just got here and I   
havent seen you in 12 years and here I am crying about how my boyfriend doesnt love me." she   
tried to giggle to lighten the mood a bit but it didnt work, Lexa was sitting beside her she   
had her arms around her.  
  
"I'm sure he loves you, you should have heard him when he thought I might have worked for   
White and he had just given your location away, he started freaking out then hung up on me.   
Now what happened so I can prove you wrong."  
  
"He told me that you had talked to him and that he was worried because you might have been   
working for White and then he said you name and your designation and I was so happy that I   
thanked him and I told him that I loved him, I mean it was an accident but I really do and   
then he asked me if I wanted to take it back because I didnt say anything, but then he just   
hung up" she could barely get the words out.  
  
"Ok, c'mon we're going to talk to him. Now, but first I need somewhere to stay maybe your   
place because after you talk to Logan you arent gonna be there."  
  
"Ok" she lead Lexa over to Cindy.  
  
"Cindy, this is Lexa my sister shes gonna stay at our place but I have to go talk to Logan.   
Stay with Cindy." then she left Lexa with Cindy.  
  
"So... your another Manticore chick huh?"  
  
"You know about Manticore?"  
  
"Yeah after Max took out a bunch of guys to save my ass she thought I deserved to know, but   
I am the only one-"  
  
Lexa was looking in the direction of Alec.  
  
"Ben?" 


	4. Memories of a hurtful past

~*~Memories of a hurtful Past~*~  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Huh? No thats Alex hes an X5."  
  
Alec walked over to Lexa and Cindy.  
  
"What are you starring at?"  
  
"You look like 493?"  
  
"Yeah, well luckily I'm not like him, no psyco killer mentalities in here." he patted his   
head. "I'm 494, Alec."  
  
"Hi, 594, Lexa."  
  
"Hey, Anyway hate to meet and run but I have a run to deliver to some drug lords on the other   
side of town. He waved goodbye to Lexa and Cindy taking an extra look at Lexa.  
  
FOGGLE TOWERS:  
  
Max had picked Logans lock and was wandering around his house, she made her way to the office   
where Logan was starring at the computer screen.  
  
"Knock Knock"  
  
"Oh hey"  
  
"Listen about today, if you dont love me please tell me now, I really need to know."  
  
Logan had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Max, I love you more and anything I thought you didnt love me when you didnt say anything I   
thought you had said it by accident. Oh course I love you, I've always loved you."  
  
She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close....  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm not gonna get into details like some people because, well IM 14!!! But you get the   
picture.  
  
~*~*~  
  
CRASH:  
THAT NIGHT:  
  
Lexa and Alec were playing pool together they were both flirting profusely but they didnt   
notice, but you couldnt hide it from anyone around them, luckily they were oblivious to   
everyone else around them.  
  
"So how did you meet Max? You werent in our unit."   
  
"Well, I was still in Manticore when she was captured and I was assigned as her breeding   
partner, she kinda kicked my ass though." he chuckled.  
  
"Well, isnt that wonderful."she laughed.  
  
"How did you find Max?"  
  
"Well since I'm in Victoria which is only a couple hours away I still got Seattle television   
channels, and I kept seeing 'eyes only' talking about transgenics so I contacted Logan because   
I heard that he had contact with 'eyes only' and I figured that 'eyes only' must be the one in   
contact with the transgenics, only I figured out it was Logan who was in contact with them, he   
kinda freaked out on me when I started talking about Max."  
  
"That does sound like Logan."  
  
Max and Logan were sitting at a table accross from Alec and Lexa.  
  
"They are really hitting it off."  
  
"Yeah we should set up" She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I think their past that." They watched as Alec and Lexa walked to the corner of the room and   
were makingout.  
  
Max giggled on Logan shoulder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Asha walked in a couple minutes later with the intention making her move on Logan, but when   
she saw him and he waved to her she noticed that Max was sitting beside him. I better not   
try anything until we are alone. Til that Bitch leaves which cant be long considering that   
fact that she will hardly come near Logan with the virus Asha had not heard about the cure   
yet and Logan was planning on telling her the next time he saw her which just happened to be   
now.  
  
Asha walked towards the happy couple, she almost there when she again decided to make her move   
on Logan I dont care if that bitch is there, if hes smart then he'll no that she cant be with   
him, she cant even touch him. I should be the one with him! She walked towards them, when she   
got there she sat down at there table beside Logan.  
  
"So, Logan. I was wondering if you might like to go to dinner sometime?" 


	5. I thought you were different

~*~I Thought you were different~*~  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Max's face to Asha surprise did not go pale, but a little smile grew on Max's lips.  
  
"Asha, what are you doing?"  
  
"Umm... Well, I'm asking you out on a date."  
  
"You know that I'm with Max, theres no way you couldnt know that."  
  
"Logan, shes not even Human, she was made in a lab. She probably can't even feel. How do you   
even know that she likes you?" Asha became completely oblivious to the fact that Max was   
sitting beside them and tears were welling up in her eyes.   
  
"Asha STOP!"  
  
"No! She probably made them put that virus in her, she probably didnt want you touching her,   
thats why she hasnt tried to find the cure."  
  
Max didnt notice but she put her head on Logans shoulder to hide her tears that were now coming   
frequently, Logan put his hand on her head and looked strait at Asha.  
  
"Asha GET LOST! Dont ever call me or come near me or ever talk to Max."  
  
Asha got up to walk away, "Logan, call me when you arent so Jaded!" then she walked out the   
front door.  
  
Logan turned to Max who was still crying,  
  
"Logan, you dont think of me like that do you?"  
  
"God no Max, You are more human than Asha will ever be, c'mon you love me. And I love you."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
The Logan leant down to kiss Max, she put her head on his shoulder. They just sat there for   
while until they decided to go home.  
  
FOGGLE TOWERS:  
  
The next morning Max stayed in bed, it was a saturday so she didnt have to work that early and   
only had to be there around 11:00, she could just stay in bed wrapped in Logans arms forever.   
Or until she did have to work.  
  
By the time she woke up again she turned around to see and empty side of the bed, she got up   
figuring he was making breakfast when she went to the kitchen she found out she was right. She   
went up to the counter and sat down.  
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty"  
  
"How long did I sleep for?"  
  
"Well it is now 11:00"  
  
"Wow I think thats the latest Ive ever slept in my life."  
  
"Good, now your rested and we can have some fun."  
  
"What did you have in mind" she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before waiting   
for his next words.  
  
"Well, I thought later we could go out for Lunch, hang out with OC, maybe Alec and then party   
at Crash." he smiled at her "It is your birthday you know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your Birthday, October 30."  
  
"Right ok, Well I have to get to work but I'll definetly be here for lunch."  
  
She was already ready to go and she just walked up to Logan kissed him lightly and walked out  
the door. 


	6. AN

A/N: Hey All, sorry about the lack of chapter, I'm sort of getting bored writing this story but  
I will write more dont worry I just need some time off, but meanwhile I have a couple new  
stories coming out that you might like and I have a website, which I really want people to see  
but I dont have enough cash to put it on a search engine so if you like Dark Angel please please  
please check out my website http://www.geocities.com/x5_452maxguevara/index.html and please   
e-mail me telling me what you think at x5_452maxguevara. Please check it out, thanx. 


	7. A Match made in Heaven

~*~Match made in heaven~*~  
  
a/n: This chapter is mostly about Alec and Lexa's relationshop outside of when they are near Max and Logan who this story has mostly been about.  
  
Alec and Lexa were leaving crash later that night only a couple minutes after Max and Logan since it really was late. Since Lexa had come to Seattle at first she had been staying with Max and Cindy but since she really clicked with Alec she found it easier to stay at his place. They still hadnt discussed the fact that Lexa would be leaving soon. She truly didnt want to leave, she loved Alec and she had never been in love before but unlike Max she didnt want to run, she wanted to tell him how she felt and stay with him forever. But she was afraid he might run.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alec and Lexa were sitting in Alec's living room watching TV it was the night after they had been together at Crash and Lexa had still found a way to keep from talking to him about her departure.  
  
"Lexa, we need to talk?"  
  
Lexa knew that when Alec said this he ment it and he had been so different since he had been with her when he said it he didnt have a peice of sarcasm even hidden deep inside his words. He loved her and he had never loved anyone it had always been about one night stands and making sure he wasnt there when the girl woke up but now he made sure he was there when Lexa woke up, he prided himself on being there the minute she opened her eyes.   
  
"What about?" She pretended she didnt know because she thought maybe it would discourage him from asking her but deep down she knew she couldnt stop the questions from coming.  
  
"What happens when you have to go back to Victoria?"  
  
"I. I dont know Alec, what do you want to happen?"  
  
"Well. I mean is anyone waiting for you back there? We've never talked about it but is there a reason you would want to go back?"  
  
He almost choked on his words not really wanting to know if she had a boyfriend.  
  
"No I dont have anyone waiting for me, really I have no reason to go back. But- do I have a reason to stay here?"  
  
She hoped to god he would say what she wanted him to say that he needed her and that he wanted her to stay but somethings dont always happen when you want them too.  
  
There was an awkwards silence. Then Alec spoke up... 


	8. I've never shown my weakness

~*~I've never shown my weakness...~*~  
a/n: This is just a short chapter with Alec and Lexa.  
  
"I. I want you to stay?"  
  
He spoke so silently like he didnt trust himself to really say it.  
  
"You. You do?"  
  
"Of course, I thought you didnt want to stay with me."  
  
His voice had a lot more confidence now like he really needed to get it out so he said it.  
  
"Will you stay? You can live here."  
  
"Of course I'll stay!"  
  
They both looked so much happier now, just because they had gotten it off their chest.  
  
they both thought at the same time.  
  
They both snuggled back into the couch and continued to watch TV Lexa snuggled her head into Alec's chest and they both smiled.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
She spoke up breaking up they companionable silence.  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too Lexa."  
  
She closed her eyes and they both eventually fell asleep content with just being in each other company.  
  
A/N: Ok everyone, do all the fans actually like Lexa? I know lots of fans like M/A stories but they are not me I refuse to write them (Max and Logan Forever!!) so please in your reviews tell me if you like her or if I should make her leave somehow. 


	9. He loves me! He really loves me!

------  
A/N: I seem to be getting complaints about my spelling and grammer (by someone who has never writtin a dark angel story i might add!!) So if anyone wants to be a BETA for any of my stories I would love if you could e-mail me and you could beta so please tell me because I think I might need one thanx.  
------  
  
The next morning Lexa woke up, Alec wasnt there because he had already left for work and he didnt want to wake her up. Lexa decided to wait for the Jam Pony lunch break and then she would go have a little sister to sister talk with Max, I mean she hadnt told her that she was staying yet and Max deserved to know as much or more than Alec did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was almost time for the Jam Pony lunch break so Lexa made her way down to the building. She found Max near her locker talking to Original Cindy.  
  
"Maxie can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Lex, whats up?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying here with Alec, I'm not gonna go back to Victoria."  
  
"Oh thats so great, so you really like him huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I actually love him." Lexa smiled so wide that Max almost laughed  
  
"And did you tell him that?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And he said?"  
  
"He loves me too!"  
  
"Oh thats Great!"  
  
Max wrapped her arms around Lexa and hugged her  
  
"You got a nice guy outta him!"  
  
"Yeah I guess I did."  
  
Max and Lexa both laughed together  
  
"C'mon lets get some lunch" and then they walked out of the building smiling they both had perfect boyfriends who loved them and they had their perfect lives that Tinga never got. 


	10. This cant be happening!

* * * * *  
  
Max was on her way to Logans for dinner, she had called him when she had finished work that day and they were going to have a nice dinner than go partying with the Jam Pony crew and Alec and Lexa that night. She was almost at the apartment when her bike started to stall. The next thing she knew she was lying on the pavement with a semi infront of her, she couldnt move she felt like her entire body was burning she could even speak.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan raced through the halls of the hospital looking for Max's room, he had been called by the hospital earlier because they had found Max and they had looked at her pager for some numbers to call and his was of course first on the list especially since he had paged her when she was unconcience since she was very late for dinner and he was worried.  
  
He stopped infront of the room he was told Max was in and slowly opened the door, he met up with Sam Carr in her room he was checking threw her stats.  
  
"Sam what happened" Logan could barely look at Max and his voice was shaky, Max was still unconsious lying on the cold sterile hospital bed.  
  
"Logan, she got hit by a truck and semi actually and someone found her at least an hour and a half after it happened. Shes in a comma."  
  
Logans face went white and he felt as though he would collapse any second.  
  
"What do you mean shes in a comma thats not possible!"  
  
"Look Logan I knw she means a lot to you but I'm sorry she might not wake up"  
  
"Fine" Logan tried to accept "But we have to get her back to my place she cant stay at a hospital, I'll look after her UNTIL she wakes up."  
  
* * * * *  
  
They brought Max back to the apartment and set her up in the bedroom, Logan would sleep in the guest bedroom, Logan couldnt stand seeing her so helpless.  
  
When Sam had left Logan decided that he should call everyone and tell them about Max, he didnt want to talk about it but he knew that Original Cindy, Alec, and Lexa deserved to know and he would let Cindy worry about telling Sketchy and Normal later.  
  
First he called Cindy who freaked out and raced over there as fast as she could, while he was waiting for Cindy he called Alec and Lexa they were both at home since Alec like Cindy had already gotten off work, not that if they were working it would slow them down much from getting over there. Alec sounded completely shocked over the phone like he couldnt speak or anything and then Lexa came on and when Logan told her she started crying and said they would be right there.  
  
Now they were all there looking at Max...  
  
* * * * * 


	11. Shocking News

(A/N: Sorry about the jump that is about to happen but I dont have a lot to do when Max is out of it. But you'll find out what happened in between.)  
  
It had been 1 month since Max had gone into the the comma and Logan was barely coping, he hadnt moved her since they put her in the bedroom he had been sleeping in the guestroom but he didnt care as long as Max was comfortable.  
  
Logan was just about to retire to the guest room after working practically the entire night on his eyes only work when he heard a murmer coming from the bedroom, rushing to her side he found her eyes partly open  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Oh, god Maxie baby your awake!"  
  
"Logan what happened"  
  
Tears were running slowly down Logan's face he was so happy he could hardly even answer Max's question  
  
"You- were- in- a- comma-" Finally Logan smiled and pulled her into his arms "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Logan, how long?"  
  
"Just over a month"  
  
"Oh, god"  
  
"Yeah pretty much" Max chuckled a little bit  
  
"Whats happened? You didnt like-"  
  
"C'mon Max how insecure are you, its only been a month. When I thought you were dead for years I didnt even go on a date."  
  
"Okay, fine but what else happened?"  
  
"Well... Original Cindy has a girlfriend, Normal said he'd give you give you your job back when you get back, and oh yeah Alec and Lexa are getting married."  
  
"You have gotta be shitting me?"  
  
"Nope, he proposed to her about a week ago."  
  
"Your kidding when is it?"  
  
"Well, they were waiting for you to wake up so we gotta tell them and then they can make a date."  
Logan smiled "Actually we gotta tell everyone I guess."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan and Max had told everyone that she was alright and luckily she remembered everything because that was one of the symtoms Sam said she could experience, Lexa was so thrilled that Max was awake not only because her sister was alive and out of harms way but not she could get on with planning her wedding. Original Cindy absolutely freaked out when she saw Max and Sketchy even seemed thrilled and didnt even try to put the moves on her.   
  
Now they were all at Crash partying, celebrating to wonderful events, Max's recovery and Lexa and Alec's engagement.  
  
------  
  
Should I keep going, are people still interested? tell me in the reviews. 


	12. That is one BAD Idea!

-------  
A/N: I hope everyone is still interested in this story just tell my if you dont like where its going or if you have suggestions, I really wanna know what the fans think. And I have sort of lost my muse and I cant think of a lot more ideas for this one, so if you know of anything that can happen please tell me or else I'll have to wrap the story up.  
-------  
  
Logan pulled Max off to the side when most of their other friends were playing pool or hitting on girls.  
  
"Max, ok dont freak out but what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"  
  
"I would say: took you long enough"  
  
"good"  
  
Logan pulled Max closer to him and she smiled.  
  
"Ok! I gotta tell Cindy!"  
  
Max ran off to tell Cindy and Logan chuckled at her most uncharacteristic enthusiasm.  
  
Cindy was talking to Lexa at a table somewhat close to the pool table,   
  
* * *  
  
Alec walked up to Logan who was watching Max leave  
  
"Do you think I should be worried since Cindy has been talking to Lexa for the last hour alone?"  
  
Logan laughed "No I think your good, I doubt she'd try anything I mean you did get engaged."  
  
"Right Ok"  
  
* * *  
  
Max walked up to them with a huge smile and almost instantly knew what she was so happy about.  
  
"So Boo let me guess, Logan finally asked you to either move in with him or marry him but I think you be more likely to freak out if he asked you to marry him so I'm concluding that your gonna live with him?"  
  
"Eiiii!! Yeah! And no I wouldnt freak out if he asked me to marry him but he hasnt yet and I'm not complainging."  
  
"Thats great for you Maxie" Lexa spoke up.  
  
"Thanx Lex" Max sat down beside them "Now tell me what are you going to do for your wedding?"  
  
"Oooo I like this conversation more" The 3 of them giggled. "Ok well, since we cant have a big one considering we're being hunted by a couple different people, we're just going to have a small one, theres this church just outside the city lines its run by a Father Destry and I was thinking maybe we could get him to marry us?"  
  
Right when Lexa said father Destry Max tried to control her amusement, seeing this Lexa wondered what she had did wrong   
  
"Max, whats so funny?"  
  
"Well, I dont think you should get Father Destry to marry, actually I think that would be a very BAD idea."  
  
"Why do you know him?"  
  
"A little bit, you see last year I went there to investigate a string of bloody murders"  
  
"Yeah and this has what to do with him marrying us?"  
  
"Hey you didnt let me finish, you see last year Ben kinda went crazy, being out of Manticore got to him he couldnt explain the world and he didnt like it. He thought he was worshiping the blue lady when he killed a bunch of people and ripped out there teeth and putting them infront of a Blue Lady statue in Father Destrys church."  
  
"And..." Lexa urged Max to continue.  
  
"And Ben tried to kill Father Destry, and who looks exactly like Ben?"  
  
"Alec, right that would be a very bad idea."  
  
"Yeah" Finally all three of them burst into giggles at the thought of getting married where the grooms clone had tried to kill the preist. That would give Destry a rude surprise and Alec an amusing facial expression. 


	13. Mostly Filler

Hey guys sorry about not posting in awhile I had totally lost my muse :( but It's ok now cuz I have it back! So I should be updateting most of my stories in the next while. I might actually try to make another chapter for "Dont say goodbye" to see what people think. I hope you like this next chapter, and I would like to apologize to anyone I might had given Harsh reviews too since someone posted out that I had done that and I'm sorry I have just been having a lot of trouble lately. And to Mystic25 someone said I did a mean reivew and I comepletely apologize I do love your story very much. Anyway Enjoy!  
------  
  
Alec walked up the giggling woman and looked very confused.  
  
"Now max your not telling Lexa anything bad about me are you? Because anything she said Lex its not ture ok?"  
  
Lexa smiled at Alec's obvious uncomfort "Dont worry baby we were just discussing the wedding arrangements."  
  
"And that made you laugh uncontrollably?"  
  
"No baby she just didnt think us getting married by Father Destry was such as good idea"  
  
"And why is that Max?"  
  
"Because you tried to kill him" Max said simply  
  
"What No way!"  
  
"No maybe not you but your clone did."  
  
Alec looked very puzzled, then he seemed to understand "Oh god what did Ben do?"  
  
"Um... well he tried to kill him for unknown reasons." Max wasnt really up to explaining to everyone what really had happened with Ben, she hadnt really even told Logan anything certain.  
  
"Right well I guess we gotta find someone else eh Lex?"  
  
"Yeah" Alec sat down beside Lexa and she snuggled up to him.  
  
Logan walked up behind Max and put his arms around her, she leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"Hey" She said as she smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
"You ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I think I like the sound of that!"  
  
"Yeah me too." They both smiled  
  
Max and Logan left and eventually Cindy went home leaving only Alec and Lexa together at Crash.  
  
"So baby when do you want to have the wedding?"  
  
"Whenever I just dont want to wait too long, we dont know what out messed up genes could throw at us next."  
  
"Yeah I guess you right, well we can do it whenever you want."  
  
"Thank you Alec."  
  
"Anything for you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too." 


	14. The Wedding

Hey guys, thanks so much for all the supportive reviews! I really enjoy reading what you have to say about my work and what you think I should do next. Just so all you M/A fans know this story is going to stay M/L, A/L. I live off my fans reviews and I'm so glad you think so highly of my stories. Myself I dont like them but I guess thats the way life is. Anywayz keep R&R and I'll keep writing.  
------  
  
1 week later:  
  
Lexa looked at herself in the mirror. She has a long white gown, it had thin spaghetti straps, and it was simple. She had another simple veil comming off her long blond hair that reached past her shoulders. She smiled to herself in the mirror. Max and Cindy were standing behind her in their navy blue long spaghetti strap bridesmaid gowns.  
  
"Oh Lexa your so lucky."  
  
"Hey Max, your just as lucky. You have Logan who loves you more than anything and Cindy well you have that new lickety Chick you've been checking out I'm sure your excited about that."  
  
Cindy smiled at her and they all laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec and Logan were talking in the room that they were getting ready in, Logan being Alecs only friend who wasnt well, Sketchy was going to be his best man.  
  
"Hey Man, so do you think I'm making the right choice?" Alec asked his friend  
  
"What do you mean the right choice, you love her dont you?"  
  
"Well yeah I love her more than anything but before me White wasnt after her, so what if he gets her because I'm with her?"  
  
"White is after all the transgenics no matter what. You being with Lexa makes her in no more danger than her being on her own, especially seeing as White has no clue that your even in contact with any of the other 12 that escaped in '09 other than Max."  
  
"Yeah thanks"  
  
"Yeah your starting to sound like Max when she thinks that shes putting me in danger by being with me and its just as annoying when you do it. So dont you even consider leaving Lexa to 'keep her safe'"  
  
"Oh I wouldnt consider leaving her no matter what happened I was just wondering if I was putting her in danger."  
  
"Well your not so lets just focus on the fact at hand, You are getting married, the almighty 494 is getting married to the also almighty 594. Oh look your designations are only 100 apart, you see Man thats fate if its anything."  
  
"Yeah sure it is Logan, I think your losing it. Fried one too many brain cells with that computer screen of your eh?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I did."  
  
They both looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lexa was walking down the aisle, Logan and Alec were at the front with the preist (not Father Destry) Alec was smiling madly aswell as Lexa doing the same, Max and Cindy were walking behind her in their beautiful bridesmaids gowns. When Logan saw Max coming down his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Lexa arrived at the end of the aisle, she took hold of Alec's hand and the ceremony progressed from there. Max was standing beside Logan while they were watching Lexa and Alec, Logan brought an arm around Max's shoulders and she leaned into him. There werent many other people there, just some messengers from Jam Pony and some of their other friends.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The ceremony had been beautiful and had even gotten Max into tears, much more than Mariannes and Bennetts had aswell. The after party was taking place now and Lexa and Alec werent leaving each others sides. They were both so happy and Logan and Max were so happy for them. This event got Logan thinking about how he really did want to marry Max but he didnt want her torun from their relationship and he was afraid that if proposed she would get scared and run like she always did when things got serious. Although she hadnt run when he had asked to her to move in with him. In fact she had been quite enthusiastic about moving in so maybe getting married wouldnt scare her as much a he thought. He decided on asking her when he thought the time was right.  
  
Max was having so much fun at the party but she couldnt help but think of her relationship with Logan and if he would ever ask her to marry him. He probably thinks that I'd run from our relationship if he asked, but then again he did ask me to move in with him so maybe he would ask me to marry him too? She decided that she would wait a little while longer for him to ask or else she would ask herself.  
  
After that they all let their worries go and had a hell of a good time! 


End file.
